User blog:One Singular Sensation/Becky: Season 1 Episode 2: Shopping and Former Love
In this episode of Becky, there is an ex-girlfriend, disguises, and flirting. Get ready for this new episode of Becky, which will probably be very hated by one person in particular. Becky Theme Song ooh It be Becky Beckatha Oh mighty Booty It's Beckalicious Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckyyyyyyyy badumdadoondadadeedadeedoo yeahhhBecky andcheckoutherbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt ---- Scene 1 We see Reason cooking bacon, and Becky waiting at the kitchen table waiting enthusiastically. He brings her over some bacon and she starts immediately eating. Then Yoshi magically appears from under the table. Reason: Yoshi, what are you doing here? Yoshi: I heard you were making bacon for breakfast so I slept on the floor *starts eating bacon* Reason facepalms. Reason: Becky when we're going shopping today it's just the two of us, right? Becky: Yes, dear. *she nibbles on bacon* Yoshi: But- Becky: No but's! Reason: Oh here she goes- Becky: Unless it's my butt. Yoshi: Ba dum tiss Reason: Becky that's not funny anymore, it's overused Becky; Who said I was trying to be funny? Yoshi: Ba dum tiss Reason: Yoshi stop that Yoshi; Ba dum tiss. Reason; We're leaving now. Yoshi, don't stay in our house all day. Yoshi: Don't worry ;) *Becky and Reason and leave* Yoshi: Now for my plan MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHPIUFDSHSS AHAHA*cough*AHAHAHAHA *he runs over to the phone, but before picking up the phone, he rubs his hands together in an evil way. He then picks up the phone and dials,* Yoshi: Hey Alica? Scene 2 *We see Reason and Becky at the butcher's. Behind them comes in Yoshi and Alica, dressed in Amish clothing, disguised. They wear a superhero mask over their faces. Alcia has Iron Man and Yoshi has The Hulk.* Alica: What if they see us? Yoshi; We're unrecognizable, we just need to blend. *he looks at all the people dressed in normal clothing around him* Yoshi: See, we look like normal, everyday people. *Alica rolls her eyes under her mask* Alica: Why are we doing this! Yoshi: They abandoned us for shopping, so now we stalk them. Alica: Okay, got it. *The focus changes to Reason and Becky, who were buying steaks. It then changes back to Alica and Yoshi* Yoshi: I want beef jerky Alica; Me too, but do they even sell it here? Yoshi: *points at beef jerky* Alica; Okay okay fine. Do you have money? Yoshi: No.... Alica: THEN HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT TO GET IT? Yoshi: Steal it. *He hides a bag of beef jerky under his amish costume. Alica does the same* *An employee, Jerky, sees this* Jerky: Those Amish superheroes are stealing the delicious snack named after me! *everybody in the store runs toward Ailca and Yoshi except for Reason, who seems more surprised to see Jerky herself.* Reason; Jerky? Jerky: Reason? *Becky steps out of the crowd attacking the Amish Iron Man and Hulk* Becky: Uh...how do you know each other... Jerky: We used to date... Reason; *cough* Yeah back in elementary school. Jerky: But it's over. Reason: Yeah it's been over. Jerky: Since that day on the playground Reason: Specifically on the rainbow swingset.... *the two nervously look around* Reason; So you work at a butcher shop...I thought you hated food.... Jerky; I do, but I get free salad at it's sister store Salad Round here. Reason: You did only like salad. Why didn't you work there? Jerky: They weren't hiring. Reason: Remember the noodle butterfly we made together... Reason; And the fingerpainted elephant.... *More nervous looking around* Becky: Well i think- *Suddenly, the masks are pulled off of Alica and Yoshi by the crowd, revealing their true faces* Becky; WHAT ARE YOU TWO IMBOSOLS DOING HERE? Yoshi: It was her idea- Alica; WAS NOT Yoshi: IS TOO Alica: WAS NOT YoshI: IS TOO Becky: SHUT UP! IT IS BOTH YOUR FAULTS, RUINING A DAY OUT THAT WAS ALREADY RUINED BY AN EX GIRLFRIEND *points at Jerky* THEN YOU GO IMPERSONATE AMISH SUPERHEROES. I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH SCRUTINY. YOU ARE BOTH COMING WITH US TO THE SUPERMARKET, THEN YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT HOME. *Yoshi and Alicia sigh and hang their heads in shame* Reason: Do they really need to come with us- Becky: Yes, dear we need to watch over them. Scene 3: *We are at the supermarket, Becky is getting pasta, Reason is searching for sauce, and Yoshi and Alica are trying to spruce up their love life. Not a love life together...of course...but with other people...* Yoshi: *Points to female worker with a name badge saying 'Evangeine'* "I bet if I ask her out, she''ll say yes.'' *Alica rolls her eyes.* Alica: Please. I'll go see if she is your type. *Alica walks over to Evangeline, who is now talking to the bread. She notices the employee has iPod earbuds in her ears* Alica: Hello ma'am. What are you listening to? Evangeline: *takes the earbuds out* Oh just Evanesceanse. *Alica's eyes widen* Alica: OMG I LOVE EVANESCEANSE!!!!!!! Evangeline: ME TOO!!!!! *They start fangirling, and Yoshi walks away rolling his eyes to find some yogurt Becky told him to get* *The focus changes to reason trying to find the perfect sauce* Reason: With meat, without, with mushrooms, with basil, with garlic, there's too many decisions for pasta sauce! *He cries and curls up in a ball on the floor of the supermarket. A random customer named Poptart comes up to him* Poptart: *Pats head* There, there......Is everything okay. Reason; I can't find the perfect pasta sauce for my girlfriend Becky. Poptart; hmmm *She picks up one random pasta sauce* Is this okay *Reason looks at the pasta sauce and his eyes widen. It is as if the jar of sauce is illuminating with the light of a million angels. A hermonic symphony of angelic voices fills up his head. Reason: It's PERFECT! *He hugs the stranger, and runs off with the perfect sauce* Poptart: *she smiles and stands up* Just another pooping day in this pooping world. *the scene focus changes back to Alica and Yoshi's storlyine* *Yoshi is glaring at Alica and Evangeline, who are now having a conversation about the Mortal Instruments.* Alica: I can't wait for the movie! Evangeline: Neither can I! *they giggle* Yoshi: hmph. I was supposed to find a date, and intead I found Alica a new friend. *He helplessly tries to fill his hands with all the flavors of the Yoplait yogurts. However, there is too many, and they all fall out of his hands* Yoshi; hmph. *Alica and Evangeline giggle* Scene 4: *Becky and Alica are sitting on their couch eating pasta* Becky: Reason this sauce is perfect! Reason; *blushes* I know! Becckkkyyyyyy So that's it of this episode of Becky. ;) Can you guess who I think this will be hated by? Also, one of the guest stars is guaranteed to return later in the series. They other two might, but I am not sure yet. And if you are not a guest star yet and you signed up, you will be eventually, in time....Maybe in long, long time. ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BECKY: THERE WILL BE DRAMA, MORE ROMANCE, AND A DUCK, SO MAKE SURE TO SEE THE NEXT EPISODE OF BECKY. Category:Blog posts